


Heart, Head, Bones

by soniagiris



Series: the slivers of life [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, F/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Serious Injuries, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Everything fades.





	Heart, Head, Bones

**Author's Note:**

> >warnings in the end notes o/

Not even a month after The Tragedy happened, Kyosuke thought he was going to die. The first time he felt so sure of it. And then those countless time when he woke up in the middle of the night, the shadows of blaring pain and the taste of blood, and the sound of swishing whips, smell of gunpowder, laughter so hysterical it was almost fake. All of this was clouding his mind. But he survived it, didn't he? Thought to himself as he was taking in Chisa's sleeping form, now I can survive anything. 

And now... He'd chuckle at his own foolishness if even breathing didn't ache so much he couldn't help but whine helplessly.

Chisa squeezes his wrist a bit firmer, causing Kyosuke to blink and try focusing his eyes on her troubled expression. Fresh blood covers her shaking palms. There are a few droplets on her coat, and, somehow, Kyosuke can't force himself not to look at them, at those scarlet spots adorning the white cotton, they remind him of a mortally wounded animal crawling through a snowstorm. 

His throat contracts in a painful cough. When he moves his hand away from his mouth, there's blood on it too.

"Oh no," Chisa whispers, her voice blurry with tears. "It's— no,  _ no, _ please no." It's internal bleeding, he knows that, remembers the signs from the pamphlet all members of Future Foundation are to carry with themselves wherever they go. Page sixteen, combat medicine section. Internal bleeding — happens after externality results in internal trauma. Symptoms: vertigo, low blood pressure, pallor, etc. Proceedings: instant professional medical attention required.

Something in his head whispers,  _ and that's won't happen. _ Then everything is dark.

He sees himself from the past few hours, after the fight. Once again, he experiences the recognition that  _ this is it, I'm gonna lose, oh god. _ Watches Izayoi strike a swift, sly blow, feels the small blade (so small and so sharp he barely realized) slip under his ribs and then  _ extend, _ tearing and slicing— This is it. And then Izayoi pulls back when Chisa throws a fire extinguisher at him. And, Andou's death a ghost in his lost stare, he delivers a swift kick to Kyosuke's chest, throwing him off the stairs. And then there's blood and pain and—

When Kyosuke comes back to, his surroundings are spinning, fading in and out, the only anchors being hard floor he's half-slumped on and Chisa's grip on his hand, and the wetness of blood collecting on fine wood. 

"Hi," he says — or, tries to, because no sound leaves his numb lips. But it doesn't matter — Chisa's watching him, after all. Like she always does. Always a step behind, where she can watch his back, not in awe — which, honestly, was both irritating and embarrassing — but with utmost compassion and love. In his shadow, but it was her own choice, to— His thoughts fall apart when Chisa's eyes fill with tears.

"Hey," he tries again. It comes out more like a cough — he tastes more blood — and Chisa pulls her hand away from their careful grip, presses it to her mouth. "I'm sorry," he manages, voice barely more than a croak, and seeing how she's trying to muffle her sobs — that's when tears start streaming down his face. "I'm so— sorry."

"Stop," she chokes out. "Just— stop, Kyosuke, please,  _ please! _ It's— it's not your fault, it's not your fault, it's the— It's my fault!"

Even though the smallest movement turns  _ everything _ into pain, Kyosuke manages to encircle Chisa's shoulders, from where's she leaning against his side, with his arm, and pull her closer so he can press a kiss to her hairline. She's careful not to touch his shirt, where the red begins, in lieu curling her fingers on his collarbones, the touch light and delicate and  _ so much like her. _ So full of life. So full of guilt. So close to despair.

"She isn't your fault," he says, each syllable another stab wound. "Enoshima."

"Still, it's—" She shakes her head. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, us dying in a hallway of the building you oversaw just because a depressed teenager decided to ruin the world." Sighing, she shifts, and Kyosuke seizes this small (last?) opportunity to tilt his head and lean forward, just a bit. Until their mouths meet. Just that. Just a touch, and nothing else. 

His eyelids grow heavy. Everything slips.

The last thing he hears is Chisa's bracelet beeping.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **cw: blood; injury; internal injury discussion; fight mentions; violence;** so much angst---
>   * i was just like "hey what if chisa died bc of her ng code" and that's why i had to gun kyosuke down :// sorry m'dude.
>   * it's an. old work???? like??? i think i started writing it about a few months ago, and got the first draft (where kyosuke was poisoned and was dying slowly and chisa and him had made a ~suicide pact~) done like. a year ago??? idk lmao
>   * and yeah if you don't remember chisa's ng code was "kyosucc moonkatan fucking DYING IN MIAMI" and that was such a beautiful opportunity--
> 



End file.
